The Gathering of Souls V
by evie4
Summary: Minbar prepares to fight the Warrior Shryne, Babylon 5 prepares for its final hour, Londo protects the Republic, Sheridan falls, Sinclair left a few surprises on Minbar, Valen left a few more. Corwin knows too much and the Sisters of Valeria are keeping w
1. Default Chapter

The Gathering of Souls has taken on a life of its own. Part IV was the set up and pretty much the end of the television show time line. With the exception of the pending war against Earth we're walking in Evie's world. It has taken a long time for me to post this section, even if all you're getting is two normal size chapters, because I truly wanted to make certain things clear. Plus, Vir would not speak to me. He still won't speak to me but I found the perfect way to flush him out. I have written almost all of Part V but there are two hinge chapters that need to go before all the rest of the story and those have not been written. That is the hold up. 

Someone mentioned that more details about Selene and Marcus' secret mission were needed from Part IV. That's the point. Those two are keeping a great deal secret. Partly because they had their clear instructions from Draal about what they were supposed to do and what they were supposed to say. Partly, because they don't know why they're keeping certain things a secret. Partly because they are each being selfish on some unconscious level and that becomes a problem for everyone else. And some stuff they don't realize they are keeping secret from everyone else that has some bearing on the over-all situation. They each think they're just maintaining their own privacy for their own reasons or gut feelings. Whatever pertains to Ambassador and Mrs. Sheridan I can pretty much guarantee Marcus and Selene are going to stay tight lipped and not talking. 

At some point, its probably going to be necessary for readers to go back and refresh themselves with Part I, Rebirth. Or, not. My goal was to tie up all the loose ends from the previous sections in this part without giving away the end of the story. I don't think that's possible so I'm just tying them up for you all. The canvas isn't so big though you might think I introduced too many characters in the last part with the Kitty Hawk. I needed them. Finally, I hope everyone watched the episode, And the Rock Cried out no Hiding Place since it first aired. I did not use the episode as anything other than back story for Londo trying to find a way use G'Kar in his plan to get rid of Cartagia and the Shadows. I'm pulling a few more elements from that one episode throughout Part V. If you didn't watch it, don't worry you're actually in better shape than others because you might accept my universe easier without the distraction. 

We are re-entering the dark times in this part of the story. The individual characters began to step into the light, so to speak, during Part I Rebirth and it flowed from there. There's an old southern saying, Trouble doesn't last always but it keeps coming back. That's basically the deal. Its life and now they're all going to have to live with it.


	2. Mount of Olives

Those on and around the Anla'Shok headquarters and training camp at Tuzanor were mildly surprised when the Soulwalker, Vorlons, newest arrivals from Z'al finally broke up their marathon gathering fest and emerged into the general population. Dr. Franklin went back to the medical facility with Talenn and the other healers where they were working on revising the training manual for Minbari medics treating human patients and vice versa. No big shocker there but kinda anti climatic for those watching. The Vorlons disappeared. Again, no big shocker and no one paid that the slightest bit of attention. They were all certain that if not those, some others would be back in the near future. It really was turning into a Vorlon pit stop and road side stand. They assumed that the Z'al arrivals would go to Selene for some kind of briefing or instruction. That happened. What no one, including those from Babylon 5, expected is that G'Kar and the other 50 Kha'Ri would follow. Zack and Mai'lenn took careful note but considered how close the groups were and that they lived together for over a year so they let it go. To an extent. 

They had some time. They didn't have much time before the war would start in full. Before the Warrior Shryne would come to Minbar just as G'Quon warned, but they had time. There was much for them to discuss and come to terms with between themselves. There was also the matter of their instruction. Truladi and Na'thal weren't the least bit subtle when they broached the subject with G'Kar. They also weren't discreet since they brought it up in front of everyone in their meeting place on a separate floor of the barracks they would all share with Betla'Nal. Truladi glanced at Na'thal but the other man shrugged and gave him the 'be my guest' look. 

"Sir?" 

"Yes, Truladi." 

"Those of us who remained on the station after the War Council first came to Minbar had to modify our schedules in your absence." 

G'Kar has no clue where this is going or what Truladi is talking about. 

"I'm afraid you have me at a loss. Are you speaking of your projects on board the station?" 

"Partly. There have also been numerous complaints from all of the relocation centers." 

That gets G'Kar's attention and he is gravely concerned. He glances at Selene but she didn't know any of that. She is alarmed and needs more information. 

"Has something happened, Truladi, that we weren't aware of?" 

"No you both are aware of it." 

"What?" 

G'Kar is deeply concerned by this now. There is a great deal of work to be done and many things coming in the future. He does not want anything to jeopardize that and if all his people at the various locations are unhappy about something he needs to know. 

"Please, Truladi, tell me what the problem is so that I can do whatever is necessary to either address the situation or help mediate a peaceful solution." 

"We have not had a nightly lesson in almost 2 months. The directors at each relocation center have been fielding complaints for weeks because the recordings stopped without warning. They are backed up and they forwarded them all to me on the station. I'm lodging my complaint along with the rest of them." 

Selene smirks and sits back. G'Kar narrows his eyes at being set up. When he glances over at Na'thal and the rest of the Kha'Ri he sees them nodding profusely right along with Truladi and Z'al. 

"That was not nice." 

"With all due respect, sir, its still true." 

Na'thal decides to go ahead and jump into the hot seat. 

"In addition to the complaints, there are a few questions from individuals who would like more understanding on certain topics and areas." 

G'Kar nods his head slightly because he can understand that a question or two might have arisen over the past year. That makes sense and he is more than willing to assist in this area. He sits back comfortably and turns to Frick and Frack assuming they wrote out the questions for his review. Truladi turns to Na'thal but he simply shrugs. 

"That is understandable. What are the questions?" 

"There are quite a few. We downloaded them onto data crystals by subject area for your review." 

"Data crystals? How many questions or request are there?" 

G'Kar is thinking they were a bit too meticulous putting each question on a separate data crystal but assumes they thought he would respond to them personally and send it back to the individual so he figures that's efficient. 

"46,285." 

G'Kar's eyes bulged and he can't help stuttering in the process. 

"46,285 questions??!!" 

Always helpful and eager to be of assistance, Na'thal chimes in. 

"And requests." 

Then he hands G'Kar the box of data crystals and a portable viewer so he can hop to it. 

G'Kar sat silently for a few minutes then moved to set the viewer and data crystals aside. Selene took in the shift in his demeanor and reached for his burden quickly. She would always see herself as his assistant and was always ready, anticipating his needs and concerns. Everyone sat silently because they knew something was weighing on him. And they all understood that the winds of change blowing across the universe at that moment would shift them as well in a way that they only prayed they were ready to understand. Na'thal knew what was coming so he went ahead and pressed the record button, not wanting to miss a single moment of what would be shared. After several heavy minutes of silence, G'Kar began without preamble. 

"No dictator, no invader, can hold a population by force of arms. There is no greater power in the universe than the need for freedom. Against that power, governments and tyrants and armies cannot stand. But power is a relative term. It can define the driving force or catalyst, if you will. It can describe the opposing side. The resistance to that action. I have seen what power does and I have seen what power costs. The one is never equal to the other. So what price freedom? When do we decide that the cost is too high? What do I mean by the need for freedom? Is it simply release from the physical restraints that bind us? Those forced upon us by others? What of the ones we place on ourselves? The shackles of thought and desire. The chains of our individual motivations and whims. Which freedom is more precious and more elusive?" 

When G'Kar got to the last few sentences, he along with the other Narns witnessed a shift within those Z'al who all seemed to be struggling with his words at that moment. He stopped speaking because he understood. He was the only one outside their Order who knew their true mission and purpose but he also realizes that until those 10 came to Minbar, they did not truly understand the meaning behind the words or the true price they would be required to pay for their willingness to accept the charge. 

"But we will never be free until we learn to laugh at ourselves. Once we look in the mirror and see just how foolish we can be, laughter is inevitable. And from laughter comes wisdom." 

G'Kar saw that he kind of lost them with that last one so he wasn't surprised by the sea of hands that shot up in the air. He took the first one that caught his eye. 

"Yes, Na'Feel?" 

"Huh?" 

G'Kar kind of rolls his eyes slightly to that but gets it so he explains. 

"G'Quon said the third principle of sentient life is its capacity for self-sacrifice. The conscious ability to override evolution and self preservation for a cause, a loved one, a friend. The humans have a saying similar to this. 'No greater love hath a man than he lay down his life for his friend.' It is the same basic theory. Not for millions, not for glory, not for fame but for one person. In the dark. Where no one will ever know or see. 

But we must look beyond that. Beyond the singularity of the moment and the person. Beyond the bond of blood, kinship, clan, or friend. All life is precious and all life is created by the same Creator. Who are we to assign a greater value to one over another when the Universe does not? 

Narn was a peaceful agrarian society prior to the arrival of the Centauri. While we took to the stars prior to their arrival, we had not stepped beyond our own system and the Centauri were our first contact with another race. There is nothing intrinsically wrong or evil about their species. They could have been one of a thousand other species to have done the same thing. They are one of a thousand to have done the same thing. All of us here know the particulars of the history and what the end result was. Or do we? Once we attained physical freedom we completely altered the very foundation of our society. One that existed for 1,000 years. We changed it ourselves. There was no foreign power preventing us from rebuilding what was broken and moving on as a people. The phrase 'never again' became our mantra and a military regime was established to replace what served us well for a millennium. Power. That is what we said was needed for protection. To prevent history from repeating itself. What did we choose to become in our quest for power? Arms dealers. Information brokers. Technology to prevent the re-enslavement of our world and our people became our driving force. But what happened in the expansion? We ended up taking over former Centauri colonies. We stretched out our hand in a similar manner. No, not to the same extent but do degrees really matter? 

The first night we met, during the early days of the Shadow war, I said something to you all. Do you remember? I said the greatest darkness that we must fight is the darkness of the soul that has lost its way. The war we fight is not against powers and principalities–––––it is against chaos and despair. Greater than the death of flesh is the death of hope, the death of dreams. Against this peril we can never surrender." 

With the exception of Truladi and the other 8 station Z'al, they all remember his words and nod their recognition. These were the words that convinced Na'thal to start recording G'Kar's talks so they resonate with him as well. But, G'Kar is not finished with them. 

"At some point, our people surrendered. At some point, I surrendered to that as well. I am not saying that there is anything wrong with military readiness or the ability to defend ourselves as a people. We should strive to become saints not martyrs. But that is not what led to our current situation. Clinging to the hatred and obsessing over the need for revenge distracted us. Distracted me from seeing exactly what G'Quon warned us 1,000 years ago would come. Sequestering ourselves from understanding the affairs of other races because of our single-minded focus on protecting and preserving, uplifting ourselves to the exclusion of others distracted us from G'Quon's other warnings. From what we know to be true. And it is that truth we are about to face. That prophecy we are about to see realized.

But when the Shadows began to move, as a people, we were not aware. All the signs were there. Carefully laid out in front of us. There were too many skirmishes between various factions and races. Too much strife and conflict. Little things, not so grand and sweeping as a full out war but it was enough. That is the work of chaos and disorder. And the singularity of caring only for the needs and concerns of our species, our race, our affairs, assisted the architects of controversy and destruction. We declared war against the Centauri without knowing of their alliance with the Shadows and the superior technologically advanced weapons that were used against us. That caused our physical downfall. It led to the reoccupation of our world and the re-enslavement of our people. But we weren't free before that. Physically, yes. For over 100 years, yes, we were free of Centauri restraints but we bound ourselves in a different set of chains. We became the very thing we swore never to submit to and we exhausted and expended a great deal of resources and personal energy focusing our minds and attention on that. When the Universe began to shift the balance we were not paying attention. Once the avalanche starts it is too late for the pebbles to vote.

In the past we had little to do with other races. Evolution teaches us that we must fight that which is different in order secure land, food, and mates for ourselves. But we must reach a point when the nobility of intellect asserts itself and says: No. We need not be afraid of those who are different, we can embrace that difference and learn from it. The Universe puts us in places where we can learn. They are never easy places, but they are the right places. Wherever we are, it's the right place and the right time. Great change and progress are born in pain. That pain is a necessary part of the process but the true test of our understanding and growth comes from how we endure and rise above the pain_. _It is rooted in our commitment to our path and our conviction to continue in the face of seemingly insurmountable odds. 

The humans have another saying which is appropriate; the road to hell is paved with good intentions. What we must always remember, what we must never forget is that the destination is not what the Universe intends for us to focus on...the journey is. How we walk the path is just as important...more important than the path we select. Failure to accept that simple truth will signal the collective dying of our souls. Darkness is not abstract. It is not waiting...out there somewhere. And it did not pack up and leave at the end of the Gathering. The potential to be swept away by the darkness of the soul that has lost its way is real and concrete. It is still alive and it is a threat to each of us. Something we must continuously rage against. 

That is why I said we will never be free until we can laugh at ourselves. Until we are able to see the folly of our previous choices. To admit that the cycle will continue unless we are prepared to break free and step outside of it. When we are able to identify the foolishness of our actions for what they were and what they are, then and only then will we gain wisdom and achieve a higher level of enlightenment. I have seen what power does and I have seen what power costs. The one will never be equal to the other." 


	3. Eye of Centauri

Londo was having fit. He knew the galaxy was large but it wasn't as if he were searching for something as portable and conceal able as the Centauri Eye. How it was possible to "loose" one million Narns was beyond him. Who could possibly miss them? Ever since he figured out Vir's plan, and Londo is Centauri so he had to appreciate the ingeniousness of the plan, he had aides and assistants tracking back each of the transfers and executions to find them. Nothing! Not one single trace. It was as if they just disappeared or truly were killed. That was a thought so he went with it to see if Vir were out smarted by Cartagia's people and the Narns really hadn't escaped. It was a pipe dream but he clung to it. Part of his problem was not simply trying to figure out where they were but what they were doing. The Narn home world and colonies were still under Centauri occupation. They hadn't launched any revolutionary attempts in the months since the Shadows were defeated and he was named Prime Minister. And Refa's religious group hadn't made any attempts to join the main stream of Centauri society. In fact, they hadn't been seen since they drove the Shadows from Centauri Prime. He wondered if they did go back to praying and chanting in their temple. That made Londo sit quietly for some time reevaluating his position on the matter. 

"Vir has never had the stomach for revolution or subversiveness. He does have a tender heart and is a bit naive." 

Londo snorts at that because Vir wasn't as naive and simple as he thought. Once again, Londo is compelled to appreciate and it gives him some small hope that Vir would channel the Centauri within and rise above this nonsense. Londo shakes his head at that thought. 

"A year among those Minbari with their strange beliefs and non materialistic nonsense twisted Vir permanently. Who knows what those Rangers filled his head with. They're practically communists themselves. Who works because it is the calling of their heart...for free? And Delenn! To think I trusted to her with him. She had to have planned it." 

Londo no longer remembers that it was his secret plan to stash Vir out of the way on Minbar and that he had to convince Delenn to make the request. Still, its been over 6 months since the Shadows left and his only problems were settling the affairs of the Centauri. 

"That and staying on the good side of those Rangers and the Minbari, thanks to Captain Sheridan." 

Londo has not been able to get credible information regarding that situation. The reports from other worlds make no sense. He still has no understanding or idea what that supposed Gathering was all about. A summit or some military strategy for herding them together then launching the attack. It made sense and it seemed like Captain Sheridan's style. Londo saw the record from Babylon 5 of Kosh supposedly fighting a creature in the Zocolo. He did not see anything and thought there was something wrong with the recording or that it was blank. Then he remembered what happened the day Captain Sheridan fell from the transport tube. No one on the station could talk of anything else. Even Vir stood in awe and amazement for some time. That is when Londo began to suspect something might be on the data crystal after all. 

He did not trust the aides and advisors at the palace. He did not know why it might be important but he thought it was very important so he took a few hours and slipped away from the palace to consult the only person he knew would tell him the truth. And if the truth were somehow painful and guaranteed to strike an arrow at him, so much the better. When Londo entered the house, Timov did not speak immediately. She simply looked him over carefully then sat and waited. She knew her husband even if they did not co-exist in marital bliss. Timov did not know why he was there but she knew WHY he was there. Something concerned and confused him. On some level, it frightened him but it was not the same as his visit before Cartagia's death and the revelation that the Centauri Republic were not only Shadow allies but their new home after the destruction of Z'ha'dum. That is when Timov began researching on her own. Quietly, but she still researched. It is also the reason she suspected Londo becoming Prime Minister was not a good thing for him no matter how much he wished or wanted it to be. 

Londo stood silently in the center of her private room. Never in all the years of their marriage did she allow him in her sitting room. He really didn't care in the past but he knew things between them changed slightly the day he learned the true extent of Cartagia's deal with the Shadows and visited her. That was the day she allowed him to come in and speak with her in private for some time. Since then, Londo visited her only once. He was to be named Prime Minister and she was, technically, his wife. Did she wish to live at the palace? In a separate wing farthest away from his suite, of course. She surprised him by declining the offer because she was comfortable where she was. That was not very Centauri and immediately made him suspicious. Timov wondered for a moment if she should confess that she did not wish to live anywhere near the infestation of Shadows. Secretly, she feared all of them did not die or leave Centauri Prime and that one or two might be lurking around there somewhere. Instead, she was very clear. 

"I intend to enjoy my station as wife of the Prime Minister. That, finally, is a benefit of this marriage. In all these years I have been unable to identify one until this moment. However, I have no intention of being that close to you Londo Mollari. Sharing a name is bad enough. That palace isn't large enough to make me forget you reside and work there. I would not want to take the risk of bumping into you accidentally one day." 

Insult complete, Timov sat back on her fainting couch and busied herself glaring daggers at him. Londo exhaled a bit, all was still right with the world. 

That was then. Six months later, he returned and his demeanor and expression confused and alarmed Timov at the same time. She did not ignore him and she did not attack or insult him. She simply sat quietly and waited. For some reason, and he knew it was a stupid reason even if he didn't know what the reason was, Timov reassured or calmed him on some level. Many things were changing. That, he felt but did not understand completely. One thing never changed, he and Timov seemed to understand one another. 

"I brought a recording for you to watch." 

That's all he said as he reached into his pocket and produced a data crystal. Her heart raced but she did not know or understand why. The door was shut, no servants or aides were about. They were in complete privacy. She knew what they were thinking. She and Londo were married after all. Timov never corrected them. She did not know why, but she was certain that no one needed to know that he came to her in times of confusion or great dispar. No, she would rather them think she was merely performing some useless ritual of wifely duty to her husband. Timov stared at Londo but said nothing as she tilted her head in the direction of the viewer as permission. 

Timov was so caught up in what she saw, she did not notice Londo staring at her in something between resignation and disbelief. Timov only got through the first few seconds of the recording before she leapt from the couch shouting. 

"Great Maker!" 

She was agitated as she crossed her arms around herself for support or comfort. Ghostly pale, all the color drained from her face and she shook slightly. Londo was absolutely convinced it was no act. There was something on that recording and it produced more emotion and discomposure in Timov than he ever saw or thought possible. He could tell when there was some shift in activity playing out, when some part she dreaded occurred because she sat closer and her body was wound tighter than a coil ready to spring in anticipation. Then there was relief and sadness. She remained still for quite some time and Londo did nothing to break her silence. He could tell that her mind was racing to process what she saw at the same time it was desperately trying to shut out whatever she just saw. After almost 15 minutes, Timov was up from the couch pacing the room. She mumbled to herself incoherently. She did not know what she saw but she knew what she saw. She did not understand it but she understood. No details, no names or facts where necessary. That recording spoke for itself. Then she wondered why Londo brought it to her. Was he trying to warn her? Trying to let her know what was happening outside of her own little world? No. There was something else and she was determined to find out. Timov settled herself on the inside. Collected herself somehow before turning to Londo with a neutral expression. 

"When was that recording made?" 

He did not know why that was important to her but since she finally regained the power of speech, he didn't ask. 

"A few months before the Shadows and Cartagia were...removed." 

Timov's mind processed that quickly. It was not new. That fight took place almost a year in the past. But it concerned him enough to come to her now? That meant he only recently received it. 

"Where was it made?" 

Londo does not understand the question because he did not know what was on the recording. Was something being made on it??? 

"Where was what made?" 

Timov is annoyed and extremely frightened on the inside. She masks it well but does not know how long she can keep it together and does not appreciate Londo's humor. 

"The recording you nit wit! What else would I be speaking of?" 

He did not know. That was why he asked and his confusion and continued demeanor alarms Timov more than what she saw on the data crystal. 

"Babylon 5. I was already in residence at the palace for some months when it was made." 

That caused her to stop and search him carefully before responding. He had no reaction. Yet he continues to watch for her reaction. That's when she suspects and fears at the same time. Even if he watched it 1,000 times, how was it possible for one not to have a reaction to something like THAT!!! 

"When did you receive it?" 

Her questions concern him but he cannot ask because he is waiting for her to give him some kind of hint about what she saw. Some indication that there is nothing to fear for Centauri. Unfortunately, this is a side of Timov he has never seen. 

"Earlier this morning." 

That answered several of her questions. Especially, why he was bringing her something now that happened a year ago. 

"Do you trust the courier? The person who gave it to you, are they....well for a palace aide or one at Court....trustworthy? Without agenda?" 

Finally, for the first time since he entered the house, Londo relaxes. Perhaps it was a trick. 

"Name a Centauri without agenda." 

They both relax in mild laughter at that. 

"True, Londo. Very true." 

She immediately catches that he did not answer the question so she knows that it did not come from his aides or advisors. He got it from a reliable source. Timov is certain there was more to this. More coming and a reason he had that information now. And Babylon 5. She only visited the station once, when summoned by Londo along with his other two wives, but her attention was on other matters. She knew a divorce would be the thing to ruin her standing and her life but she wasn't about to suck up to Londo Mollari. Either he remained in the marriage or he did not. She did not spend much time outside her suite initially because his other wives annoyed him even more than Londo. But she did spend a considerable amount of time in Medlab once she learned of Londo's condition. That's when she sought out Dr. Franklin in secret. He was kind, attentive, and understanding. And, he took his time explaining the situation in terms she could comprehend while stating very clearly the possible risks to herself being his donor might cause. She remembers that he asked no questions though she was certain he understood her reasons for doing what she did. There was something else about him that she could not put her finger on. He was the nicest human she ever met. And something else. But she was a little too busy secretly saving her husband's life then going off to recover quietly so that he nor anyone else would find out and investigate. All those people she continues to hear about. All the names that keep popping up during her quiet inquest, they all belong to those from Babylon 5. And Timov got every drop of information available on G'Kar of Narn. She knew of his relationship with Londo on the station. Timov saw them bickering. They were not fighting and they were not enemies. For a moment. Half a moment, actually, Timov thought Londo might have been involved in his escape. Then Timov shook herself from the moment of insanity and realized that was not the case. She didn't even know he was captured and in the palace until everyone started losing their head and she learned Cartagia sent Londo to his room! 

Timov thinks quickly, still reeling on the inside from all she witnessed and what little bit she managed to learn over the months since Cartagia. She knows that she still does not have all the information because her sources are limited and she is the wife of Londo Mollari. Centauri women of Court do not ask questions and do not involve themselves in matters aside from society, family, the pride of the Republic and their only profession is spending their husband's fortune. There are more things than what she has seen or heard and she needs to know. Timov is unsure what to say at this point but she knows what to do. 

"What would you like to drink?" 

Londo continued to pace about the audience room as he remembered that afternoon with Timov. In the end, he decided not to question her about what she saw. They actually spent a lovely day together, if that is possible to believe. They had several drinks and he noticed that Timov recovered from her shock and fear. It was then he assumed she was momentarily taken in by whatever she saw but relaxed when she realized it was some hoax. That was good enough for Londo. Good on several different levels because he noticed that Timov was less her usual controlled self. She had a bit too much wine and actually offered him lunch. Of course Londo hesitated because he assumed it was poisoned but when he saw that she really didn't care if he ate or not, he dug in. He is not sure how, well perhaps it had something to do with the way he kept her glass filled and even switched to the harder liqueur that he knew Timov did not drink because she could not handle it, but at some point he managed to gently manipulate Timov into spending quite a bit of intense quality time with him. It did not take as much persuasion as he thought it would. Secretly, Londo felt he now had his ace with Timov. And if he managed to find something even more shocking than that recording to bring her next time, he would probably get to spend the entire night! 

Still, Londo thinks something is going on. Maybe he should have asked Timov when he had the chance. He knew she would have told him. Especially the way she was so shaken initially. Now, he cannot without alarming her because, though he never addressed the recording, his silence and relaxed demeanor assured her it was a hoax. To show his concern now would expose his hand. And, Londo still does not understand why he cannot see anything if others claim to and Timov obviously did. Because he does not know, he skips it. But, that was not the only recording Londo Mollari managed to get his hands on. He did hear and see Captain Sheridan in the recording of his speech in the Zocolo the following week. 

"If he truly did as others believe and Z'ha'dum was as horrible as legends claim he should not have returned." 

Londo is Centauri enough to understand the need for dramatization in order to stir up the people and consolidate a coalition but that really wasn't Captain Sheridan's style. He was too human and too unlike a Centauri that his noble gestures got on Londo's nerves more than once back on the station. Plus, the planet really was destroyed. Since he could not understand that, he dismissed it and returned to the issues of greatest importance. Centauri lives and the return of the Republic to its former glory. He is Prime Minister, the lives of his people and the standing of his government are the only concerns that matter. Those thoughts take him right back to the unknown religious group and his missing Narns. Londo does not realize that he has adopted Cartagia's sense of the possessive when speaking of the freed Narns the same way as the lunatic spoke of G'Kar. 

"The League Worlds and their damned treaty!" 

Londo has to appreciate the cunning and forethought involved in that. The Babylon 5 Treaty for Mutual Self Defense was a masterpiece. Captain Sheridan was a genius for negotiating it. Londo would give him that. But that is all he would give the man because it does not truly benefit Centauri at all. White Stars and Rangers as boarder patrols. Mollari knows that Cartagia's deal with the Shadows hurt Centauri standing. League worlds won't deal with them. Londo is pacing around his audience room in agitation and irritation at that. 

"Become a Shadow ally ONE time and everyone treats you like the plague! Thank goodness the Centauri still have friends and allies in other places." 

Londo is glad to be free of that menace Cartagia but has to admit that the Republic prospered as a result of their association with the Shadows. The best part, he was able to cut himself loose from Morden in time not to pay any penalty for his dealings with them. 

"Still, I must stop this before it gets started." 

He didn't want to do it but it really was the only way. Putting a price on Vir's head hurt him to some degree. Londo still had affection for his not so bumbling aide. More than actually wanting him arrested and executed for the crimes against Centauri, Londo really just wanted to flush him out and get the answers he desperately needed if he was going have a clear path to the throne. And that's when the prophecy hit him. That changed things for Londo and Vir in that moment. He remembered what the late Emperor Turban's widow the seer said. Londo did not believe at the time but he knew her power. She looked pointedly at both Londo and Vir and said that one of them would be Emperor. 

"She could have given one or two more details!" 

Londo was certain that she didn't mean Vir. Who would possibly think Vir would be Emperor??? Once he was appointed Prime Minister, Londo thought more and more on her prophecy. He seriously wondered if Vir might have some designs on the position. Who wouldn't want to be Emperor of the Great Centauri Republic? And that's the moment Vir pretty much went to the bottom of Londo's must care about list. No, he had to make sure the path was clear for himself. With this unknown and secret religious group Vir seems to be a member of, Londo wasn't taking any chances. 

"Perhaps that is why they are so quiet. Working in secret. Plotting my demise or downfall." 

Then Londo realizes that if the group was working with Rangers they had to share some of the same beliefs as the Minbari and that meant all life, even his, was precious. 

"Yes, that does not mean they would not attempt to remove me from power so that they could integrate themselves into Centauri society." 

Londo has been pacing the room for some time trying work through his theories and paranoia so he did not notice when one of the attendants came into deliver a message and update him on a serious situation. When he caught the expression on the aide's face, he had to address it. 

"No, I am not crazy. I am working out loud. People do that. Sane people." 

Then he got irritated. 

"Why are you here?" 

It didn't take long for him to get the report but it didn't make sense for several moments. Then Londo couldn't help himself as the others filed into the room waiting his official response. This was NOT something Londo wanted to deal with. Not when he was just getting settled into his new position. So he turned on the messenger quick as lightening. 

"This is what you bring me? You moon faced assassin of joy! Get out!!" 

Londo starts pacing again because he's finally figured out what the group is up to. How they plan to tear the fabric of Centauri society apart. Then he stops when one his advisors wonders out loud if its true and asks how they are going to deal with it. 

"First, I do not care if its true or not. The fact that they are publishing it and broadcasting the information throughout the Republic shows they have no respect for Centauri tradition and history. Second, they are harboring an enemy of the state. Vir Cotto is most certainly with this....Order of Z'al. What have they been doing in the last 3,000 years? I'll tell you what, conspiring against the Republic! Most importantly, they are ruining one of the best holidays of the year. The celebration for the extermination of the Xon species is the most lively and spirited festival in all Centauri culture. And my personal favorite!!!" 

"Prime Minister?" 

Londo knows he shouldn't work himself up into a frenzy. After Cartagia, the palace probably can't take too much. 

"Yes?" 

"What should we do about them?" 

Londo thought carefully. He needed at least one or two of them if he were going to find Vir and the escaped Narns. 

"I need Vir Cotto. He is most certainly in possession of information. I also need a few members of their group as well. That will give me the most accurate assessment of their organization and their future plans. And, perhaps a location on those Narns!" 

Londo turned around and walked slowly, not to the Prime Minister's chair but the Emperor's throne. Once seated he made eye contact with everyone carefully. 

"As for the rest of them, the humans have some odd saying about history repeating itself. Very well. Kill them all." 

Cartagia's censorship was effective. Until Londo came clean and gave her some basic information on what he learned at the palace the day G'Kar escaped and actually sought her advice on a few things; Timov did not know about what was happening outside the Republic from a creditable source. She did not know about boarder skirmishes or the Army of Light. She never heard of Shadows and darkness. She knew about good and bad; rich and poor; Centauri and non Centauri; life and death; and other such concepts. But the woman was never stupid. Timov could always smell a set up or a con a mile away. She had to, she was married to Londo Mollari since she was 19 years old. She also knew she couldn't start searching the term Shadows and expect to live long. Once Londo was locked away, Timov knew to keep her head down least Cartagia decide to favor Londo with a trinket and have her stashed away in the same suite with him. She also knew she couldn't leave Centauri Prime. Though, that was the thing she craved most of all. She knew her every move was being monitored and reported back to the palace. So, instead, Timov busied herself reading articles of seemingly no importance. A Minbari article on fabric---though those people really had no taste in clothes---or one regarding plants and flowers that would include a list of sub-articles. If their Rangers were human and Minbari out fighting against the Shadows, Timov thought she could find some information there. 

A week after Londo visited with the recording of Kosh fighting the other, Timov sat quietly in her private sitting room. Ursula slipped her the latest report from the palace over an hour ago. She just finished watching one of the broadcasts regarding the history of this Order of Z'al and what really happened 3,000 years ago on Centauri Prime. She is shocked to learn Vir is a part of the group, not that Londo is hunting him. Timov has enough information to do what she knows she has to do but has no idea why. No, she has no idea how to do it and expect to live afterward. It might not work even though she and Ursula planned as much as they could. True, now she had to make several adjustments to it because she did not know months ago that her destination would be more important than the route she took to travel there. Ever since her visit with Londo, Timov has known this was coming. She is grateful that she got this information in time. She does not know how their group is disseminating it to the public but she is sure they would concentrate on having it released throughout Centauri Prime first, then the rest of the Republic before sending it to outside sources. 

Timov did not trust her attendants and ladies in waiting. While their station in life was nowhere near as high as her's it was still high enough to crack a door or a window for themselves later if they really worked out ever angle of how they could betray her. No, when Londo first visited her during Cartagia's reign, Timov quietly made a few changes in her own schedule and practices so not to call attention to herself. When Londo became Prime Minister, most of the staff and others simply assumed she was tossing a little weight around and flexing her power when she dumped those in her inner circle and replaced then with others who resided off the home world. Like Vir, it didn't take Timov long to figure out that those on the fringes of Upper Class and the monarchy benefitted from Cartagia's alliance with the Shadows and wouldn't be so willing to share information or give her any indication of what was going on. Timov wanted a couple of Bolsheviks of her own! 

It was Ursula who helped Timov sneak out at night without guards or attendants in tow. No well bred Centauri female would do such a thing but Timov had other plans. On top of being scared of the Shadows on the planet, she figured she ought have some kind of back door from Cartagia. That is the ONLY thing that could have possibly moved Timov to ditch the high fashion and creep around in the dark with her maid practically wearing rags. The best thing about Ursula is that she is a tele-empath. They are rare among Centauri but not so rare as the rest of the species. Because of the mind set of Centauri, telepaths are not feared or sought after among the general population anymore than a baker, left handed person or opera singer. All Centauri expect to be spied upon by each others. To be a Centauri telepath who didn't conduct scans without permission...well that would make non telepaths think them very unworthy of being a Centauri and wonder what their problem was. HOW one acquired the information is not as important as WHAT the information actually is. For Centauri anyway. Ursula's gift afforded them some measure of protection out at night alone. It also came in handy every now and then with getting verification on some things. But all Centauri have certain gifts. They dream the moment and circumstances of their death years ahead of time. This allows for them to alter or clear the path. Other Centauri, a small group of women, dream the death of their husbands. Only the Centauri Empress. That made no sense to Timov since there is no Empress because there is no Emperor and she isn't married to him anyway. She's married to the Prime Minister. Timov could not understand why she started dreaming of Londo's death unless she had some additional hidden unresolved feelings of loathing toward him that she was not aware of. Timov never suppressed her dislike for him so she couldn't understand why she was dreaming what she was dreaming for the last several weeks. Not anymore. Timov has seen and learned more than enough to quiet the doubts previously whispered in the back of her mind wondering if that was true. 

Timov silently signaled for Ursula to return the way Ursula taught her to almost a year ago. That way, no other servants would think the mistress was conspiring, simply that Ursula was either scheduled to return or sucking up to the boss. Both were acceptable to all Centauri. Ursula does not enter Timov's mind unless the situation requires her to do so, with or without prior permission. There really hasn't been a reason to do so, except once, because Ursula's empathic abilities are all that is necessary to gage Timov's needs and to find out what's about to go down. Timov apologized to Ursula profusely, there wasn't any other way for her to know the seriousness of the situation around them, before she had her maid dig around in her mind and watch the fight between Kosh and the other. Ursula sat for quite some time in shock, not so much because of what she saw but because Timov let her see the entire thing. The fact the Londo saw nothing but a blank recording no matter how many time he watched it and came to her to find out what was on the data crystal frightened her. The fact that Londo apparently decided he didn't care what could provoke that kind of response in his wife and chose not to inquire terrified her. When Ursula finally got it together, their eyes met and both women knew they were about to take a powder soon. 

Both of them were concerned how they would play it off. Timov hadn't traveled in a year. Not since before G'Kar escaped. It would have looked suspicious but the Order of Z'al gave her a plausible excuse. She knew that wouldn't sit well with Londo now that she actually consummated their marriage after all these years. It wasn't something she planned on ever doing though she does not regret it for a couple of reasons. One more important than the other that she decided is no longer something that will ever cross her mind or her heart again least she do something foolish because of it and incur the wrath of the gods. The more practical one was simply so that she may see more. That frightens her most of all. She does not have a physical or metaphysical connection with Londo and does not want one. That, she is more grateful for than anything in her life at that moment. And they never will be connected on some astral level. Timov saw enough in Londo's death, though it did not make much sense to her considering what she does know, and his appearance in the dream. But now that she did what she did, she will know if the dream changes. If the way he dies changes because she will dream that. Timov is very confused about why she had the dream to begin with since he isn't the Emperor yet and they were never together physically but she cannot come up with an answer no matter how hard she tries. She figures its important and really hopes it doesn't mean she's going down with Londo so she puts a pin in it for later. Then she remembers some of the things Dr. Franklin warned her about prior to becoming Londo's donor and that's when it clicks. 

"A momentary weakness of character and sensibility and I am to be chained to that man for the rest of my life!" 

Timov stops to consider her outburst. Aside from the fact it wasn't a very good thing to do under any circumstance, it wasn't particularly smart in her circumstance. Then she thinks about the context her statement would be taken in by any eavesdroppers among the staff. She knows they'll think it refers to the marriage bed and leave it at that. But her words remind her that it isn't about her life, its about the rest of Londo's life. That's when Timov realizes it's the only time table that matters. 

The guards, spies and attendants did not know what to do when massive amounts of luggage and trunks started filing out of the house. Timov and her maid were nowhere to be seen at the moment. Several of her other ladies were overseeing the process. And the entire processional was quite dramatic while causing a spectacle. The guards HAD to get in on this. The others HAD to ask. 

"Lady Mollari." 

"Don't just stand there. Make yourself useful and grab something. I don't have all day." 

He really didn't know what to do or how to respond other than to grab a bag like she said. But he gave it another shot. 

"Madam." 

Timov turns around absently at the sound of her address and looks at him in annoyance. 

"Yes, yes. What is it?" 

"What is the meaning of this, madam, and where are you going?" 

"The meaning of this? You tell my ineffectual husband of a Prime Minister that until he addresses this pending Xon X'al revolution or whatever it is, I have no intention of being caught in the cross fire. In the meantime, I shall do as the wife of the Prime Minister of the Great Centauri Republic is entitled." 

"What is that, madam?" 

"Travel in luxury and style while spending exorbitant amounts of his money." 

There wasn't a damn thing Londo or anyone else on the planet could say to that because it was the Centauri thing to do. And that is how Timov planned it. The ladies from the working class Timov brought in from other Centauri colonies knew the deal. This was the best gig they ever had and Timov worked a great set up for them over the past several months. There was no way they were blowing this. That meant little to Timov now that the stakes got higher. Her assistants, she never called them maids or servants, could sell her out if they chose but she really hoped they wouldn't. They were to cover her traveling and spending Londo's money while keeping their ears open for any new pieces or sources of information about the Republic or anything tied to the Shadows and their deal with Cartagia. Then Timov changed her mind. She expanded their information gathering duties and told them in addition to that they should learn everything and anything they could about Shadows and darkness on any world. Find out whatever they could about their other allies. Figure out what the other League worlds knew and how they knew. And while they were at it, get as much detail as possible about these Light being Vorlons! They were going to be away from the Republic for some time, take advantage of the freedom and learn as much as possible so when they compared notes they could have a better understanding of what the Centauri are really up to. They weren't a sewing circle and they weren't about the latest fashion or hairstyles. But these ladies had no prior training and worked only on natural instinct and the Centauri spy gene imbedded in them all. That didn't matter. They were pretty good at getting those bits and pieces over the last 8 months for the mistress and themselves. None of them completely understood what was playing out within their personal corner of the universe but they didn't like it one bit. They got it when she said they were about to travel the galaxy. They all knew what to do. 

But her ladies were also supposed to send word through a secure system if anyone came looking for her or got suspicious. No one would know where she and Ursula were holding up but the system was set up like a message board so Timov felt certain she could get the information in an emergency. They all took off from Centauri Prime together then Ursula and Timov took a shuttle to a near by space station and boarded a Brakiri passenger liner instead. So far so good. Their false documents worked. Their fake credit chits worked. And they both had enough jewels removed from the settings and sewn into the lining of their human style clothes to hock if a situation arose. Timov didn't particularly like wearing the wig because it was so different and would take getting use to but without it she was obviously Centauri. And as Ursula pointed out she was the wife of the most recognized Centauri. Timov doesn't care anymore and figures it's the truth so she and Ursula might as well live with it. 

"And we both know Centauri isn't a favored name in certain circles. Many circles. Which is why you are dressed as I am." 

"True. What are we going to do when we arrive?" 

"I do not know, Ursula. I do not know if there is anything we can do. All I knew for certain after Londo's visit is that we had to leave the Republic as quickly as possible. The benefit is that we will learn more with the freedom now to go out and get our own information any time of the day or night unlike the ways in which we were limited on Centauri Prime." 

Ursula thinks about that for a few moments. Timov is correct. She is cunning and shrewd for someone from the monarchy but she took awhile to get over the condescension that's impeded in them sometime between the delivery room and the cradle. Well, right up until the point that Londo Mollari leaned in and whispered the name Shadows in her ear. Some time after that, old Timov wasn't really thinking about royal blood lines or anything else. She just wanted to understand what was happening as best she could. Once she hooked up with Ursula and hired her, information began to trickle in. Timov is still confused about a lot of things because she knows there is a great deal of knowledge out there she does not have. She didn't understand how any of the darkness and Light spoken about in the reports from off worlders was not mentioned anywhere in Centauri records. Nobody knew of it within the Great Centauri Republic? No history was ever recorded, not even a foot note from some obscure text? There was a time their boarders stretched across two quadrants of known space! Timov did not know any of the particulars or how any of it worked. She hadn't learned anything of Gathering yet so she did not have that information to work with and she was more than 6 months behind the rest of the galaxy but she knew what she knew. And as soon as she read the first report yesterday about Z'al and Xon; Timov figured out the other part of the con she could smell a mile off running with Cartagia's deal with the Shadows. Learning about the Centauri revisionist history and all that came from it explained a hell of a lot to old Timov alright. 

"You are right, Timov. Though I should start calling you Tina now so that we do not slip and give ourselves away later. We still must be careful and watchful because we do not know anyone else around us. And if we are masquerading as humans, there could be other Centauri doing the same." 

"Agreed." 

There was one final test to see if they would make it without being caught and exposed. Ursula could feel Timov's nervousness. She really couldn't blame her boss, all of this was new territory for both of them but she was certain Timov had a lot more swimming around in her mind. Ursula didn't pry but she could feel some kind of weighted truth. Some realization that didn't come from all the information they were sneaking around over the last 8 months trying to find. And really, after the Shadows departed, Timov didn't know what she was looking for so Ursula didn't know how to help steer her in the right direction. The only thing she sensed from Timov was a desire to know the truth and to understand some things that were going on around her. That was then. The last month was different. Something specific was bothering Timov before Londo arrived. Ursula didn't need telepathy or empathic abilities to figure that out. What she can't figure out is if it is better or worse since his visit last week because Ursula is pretty sure it has something to do with the revelations they both got from that one. And she's kinda sure its connected to the fact that the two of them are sneaking around the galaxy unprotected. 

Timov hasn't said how long they are traveling. Ursula figures she'll come up with another excuse later but they both know they can travel non stop legitimately for at least a year without questions if no one makes a mistake. After that, Timov would have to buy or rent a vacation home or stay with friends on their estate for at least a season before moving on if she did not want to attract attention. But since Z'al was her reason for leaving, they all know Londo would expect her back within 18 months for no other reason than to torture him on his ineffectiveness. Ursula was going to go first but Timov wouldn't have it. If one of them were going to be caught, Timov said it would be her. She could probably talk her way out if it before they contacted Londo....hopefully. She stepped up ahead of Ursula and handed over her identi card to be swiped praying there wouldn't be a problem. Relief was all she felt when the officer handed it back to her and spoke. 

"Miss. Montgomery, welcome to Babylon 5." 


End file.
